


Wait For Me

by Izzy (TodoDekuLife)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Lore Olympus (Webcomic), The Hunger Games (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bullying, Cheating, F/M, Multi, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TodoDekuLife/pseuds/Izzy
Summary: (Will change over time)“I’m never satisfied”(That's it, I'm bad at summaries sorry)





	Wait For Me

Minthe stood in front of the stove waiting patiently for supper to be finished. While she was standing she heard Alexander enter. “Look who finally decided to show” she said, slightly annoyed at how late he was.

“Sorry, the plans took longer than anticipated.” He walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her slender waist. “What’s the plan for tonight?” 

Minthe turned to gaze upon his ocean-like eyes. She saw a storm in them. A thundering mess prophesying what was to come. He was beautiful. The subtle stubble across his chin defining his jaw line, the slow rise and fall of his muscular chest. “That depends on how nice you are to me” 

“Is that so?” Alex questioned as he started to smell burning

“Shit!” Minthe yelled, her fiery eyes lighting ablaze with anger. “Look what you made me do!” She rushed back over to the stove and rushed to try and save the supper she had been preparing. “Now I’ll have to start all over again.”

“Minthe, I’m struggling to understand how this could possibly be my fault” Alex said, sighing. His shoulders tensed as he saw the horrifying sight of whatever it was Minthe had been trying to cook. “I don’t think that would be edible even if you didn’t burn it,” he laughed at Minthe’s ‘horrible’ cooking. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Minthe pratically yelled starring Alex down with as much rage as she could muster. 

“It means you SUCK AT COOKING!!” Alex screamed back, the storm Minthe had previously seen in his eyes growing more aggressive. He marched over to the dining table and sat at the head of the table. “Cook something else, I’m hungry.” He said coldly, no emotion evident in his voice or body language. 

“NO! This is your fault! You distracted me!” Minthe yelled. “I’m going to bed! You can starve if you’re gonna be that rude,” Minthe stormed off into their bedroom. There was a knock at the door. As Alex stood up to answer whoever it could be at this hour he wondered how he could make it up to Minthe. The thought quickly exited his mind as he saw who was at his doorstep. 

“Who are you?” He questioned. There was a beautiful woman standing at his doorstep who he’d never seen before. She was alone.

“I’m so sorry to bother you at home sir, but I seem to be lost. I’m looking for my sister Angelica’s house, it should be around here somewhere.” She paused, looking Alexander up and down. “I’m Eliza by the way.”

Alex stared at the woman, Eliza, she was the most stunning person he had ever seen. “Alexander, What’s her address?” He said. Minthe would have to wait for him. He grabbed his coat as he walked outside. 

\------------------

When they arrived at Angelica’s house Eliza thanked him profusely and introduced him to her sister. She was just as beautiful as Eliza. “You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied.” He didn’t know what he was saying, he had a loving wife, they were going to start a family together, but he couldn’t help it

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean you forget yourself.”

“You’re like me, I’m never satisfied.” He had a wife. A wife he loved. I wife that loved him.. But he wasn’t lying, he wasn’t satisfied. 

“Is that right?”

“I have never been satisfied.” It’s like Angelica’s presence was drawing the truth from his lips before he even understood what was happening. 

“My name is Angelica Schuyler.” He knew that.

“Alexander Hamilton.” He stated as he stook out his left hand. As Angelica moved hers to shake his hand he noticed her wedding ring. ‘She’s married, god dammit.’

“Where’s your family from?”

“Unimportant, there’s a million things I haven’t done,” What was he saying? “But just you wait, just you wait.” He was broken out of his trance as Angelica’s husband approached from behind. 

“Alex! How nice of you to drop by! This is my wife Angelica!” Snow stook out his arms for a hug to one of his best friends. ‘She’s married to my best friend, even better.’ What was he thinking? He had a wife ‘you have a wife Alex calm your tits’ he thought to himself. 

“I was just helping Eliza here find her sister’s house, if I’d known it was your’s I would’ve tried to contact you.” 

“Would you and your wife like to come over for dinner this week? I just realized I’ve never met her, though you talk about her like she’s the greatest thing to ever happen to you.”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly so excited that my friend Chalaina finally convinced me to make this account and start writing! I used to all the time but this is my first fic so please go easy on me! Tips are always welcome!


End file.
